Misión Chocolate del Amor
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: El día de San Valentín nunca salia como queria para Hinata, y esta vez no sera la exepción, o sí?. One-shot para concurso


**Género:** Humor/Romance

**Pareja:** SasuHina.

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, DarkSakura)

_- Pensamientos_

- Hablan

- _"Recuerdos"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**L**o**s P**ersonaje**s d**e** N**arut**o n**o** m**e** p**ertenece**n, s**o**n d**e**l M**aestr**o K**ishimot**o**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

≈**M**isión. **C**hocolate del** A**mor≈

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_San Valentín. Fecha para las chicas enamoradas, donde a través de un chocolate o unas galletas, pueden demostrar de alguna manera lo que esconden en su corazón. _

Ahí estaba Hyuuga Hinata, una chica de cabello azulino, con unos ojos que parecían perlas resplandecientes bajo la luz de la luna. Esta se hallaba en la cocina de su casa, preparando algunas chocolatinas en forma de corazón. El día siguiente planeaba por fin declararle sus sentimientos a aquel rubio que le quitaba el aliento.

E-Este año será diferente ─ Decía con determinación aquella frágil chica mientras envolvía aquellos presentes. Pero aunque mostraba tal sentimiento, algo en su interior le provocaba incertidumbre, ya que aún existía el temor de terminar como todos los años anteriores.

"_Solo mirando desde atrás de un árbol al chico que amaba, mientras este veía con clara vergüenza a la chica que quería: Haruno Sakura, quien parecía gustar del mejor amigo de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Un suspiro cansado y plagado de melancolía escapo de sus labios. Sus manos detuvieron su trabajo, llenando de silencio dicha estancia.

De cierta forma es gracioso. Yo mirando a Naruto-kun, que mira a Sakura-san, quien a su vez observa a Sasuke-kun. ─ Una sonrisa llena de tristeza de poso en la boca de dicha ojiblanca. En su mente estaba dibujado ese triangulo amoroso, en el cual ella parecía estar jugando sola, ya que muchas veces había notado un interés de aquella peli rosa por su amor de toda la vida.

Porque se había percatado que aunque ella lucia interesada en el Uchiha, en varias ocasiones hasta parecía sonrojarse por el Uzumaki, quien despistado como tal, no se daba cuenta.

Actuare egoístamente por esta vez. Luchare por este sentimiento. ─ La determinación se vio reflejada de un momento a otro en aquellas blancas perlas. Sus manos sostuvieron con delicadeza uno de los paquetes ya envueltos, su color era lavanda, con pequeños corazones lilas. Esos eran sus colores favoritos, y esperaba que a ese rubio de mirada azulina, le gustara tanto como a ella. Por supuesto que también le llenaba de anhelo y vergüenza, de solo pensar que este pudiera probar una de las golosinas hechas en casa. No sabía si él era amante de los dulces o no, por eso había preferido hacerlo a su gusto.

Un término intermedio.

A la mañana siguiente comenzaba la operación _"Chocolate del Amor"._

….

Así fue como esperaba apoyada en la entrada del instituto. Sabía que Naruto llegaría junto a su mejor amigo, como siempre; que debía estar preparada. Así era, ¿o no?.

_Estar jugando con el diminuto regalo, mientras mantenía su mirada puesta en el suelo, era una forma de estar lista. ¿No lo era?._

De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Era la voz de quien quería la que había inundado sus sentidos. Era el dueño de su corazón quien venía caminando junto a su compañero rumbo a donde ella, o mejor dicho: Camino a la entrada del instituto.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Estaba demasiado ansiosa, nerviosa. Y con cada paso que este daba, acercándose cada vez más, la adrenalina subía a mil. ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba aquellos chocolates, si los rechazaba?.

Negó con fuerza ante sus pensares.

_E-Eso no pasara. N-Naruto-kun es una persona amable. _─ Medito para sí mientras apretaba cada vez más aquel paquete contra su ser. Mordiendo su labio inferior, trato de coger fuerzas, de levantar la mirada y entregar su regalo. Podía sentir que ya estaba cerca, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Hinata extendió el regalo hacia al frente, justo cuando aquel rubio de ojos azules estaba por caminar por la puerta de acceso al recinto. Su palpitar se aceleraba con cada segundo que transcurría, incluso el tragar saliva ya le era dificultoso por la situación, por su manera de ser. ¿Qué esperaba para hablar?. Ah sí, que su voz volviera, ya que solo monosílabos eran los que brotaban por sus labios.

Negó con suavidad segundos después. Debía poder lograrlo se repetía, ya que para eso se había esforzado tanto, terminaba de reprocharse mentalmente. Pero en el instante que se disponía a sacar el habla, otra voz le corto. Su tono era neutro.

Puedes guardártelo, porque no me interesan tus chocolates. ─ La sorpresa llego al rostro de la morena, ya que esa voz no pertenecía a la persona que quería. Con un claro rubor en sus mejillas, subió su mirada, para encontrarse con una completamente opuesta.

Era Uchiha Sasuke quien estaba frente a su persona. Recién esta pudo percatarse que el chico que amaba, como tantas veces se había ido tras Sakura, quien estaba unos metros más adelante. Y el chocolate que estaba en sus manos, ahora se hallaba frente a quien no era su dueño. Avergonzada la morena trato de decirle que estaba equivocado, que aquella golosina no era para él, pero el azabache simplemente ignoro su intento por sacar el habla; y prosiguió con su camino.

Un suave respiro escapo de su boca al notarle alejarse. Aquel chico siempre le había causado miedo, ya que él era todo lo opuesto al muchacho rubio de sus sueños. Hinata pensaba que tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien.

Son como el día y la noche… ─ Meditaba en voz alta la ojiblanca al verles acceder al instituto, al notar una sonrisa en las facciones del Uzumaki mientras pasaba su brazo con el hombro del morocho, el cual solo lo observaba con molestia. Sakura al lado del rubiales, parecía estarlo regañando por eso mismo. Los tres se veían muy unidos, provocando una sensación extraña en la peli azul.

Sacudió sus pensares, capturando nuevamente su deseo, el anhelo de que esa persona supiera sus sentimientos, que los aceptara al recibir su chocolatina.

…**. **

Las clases de deportes estaban por terminar. La frágil Hyuuga como siempre se había lastimado al intentar saltar la barra. Sus mejillas se encendieron de solo recordar la vergüenza. Como era de esperarse, sus pies reaccionaron después de lo debido, enredándose con la barra, estampando su rostro en el suelo.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor, ya que todo eso había estado siendo visto por un chico, el mismo a quien por error casi le entregaba un chocolate de san Valentín.

"_Pareces un tomate aplastado."_

Le había dicho. Y todo porque su cara había tomado un rojizo intenso, y su nariz se había achatado por el golpe. Su vergüenza no le permitió responder nada, pero tampoco era como si pudiera. Él tenía razón después de todo.

Al menos Naruto-kun no vio mi torpeza… ─ Soltó en un susurro mientras detenía su andar. Sus ojos blancos observaban con detenimiento la puerta de acceso al vestuario de los hombres, en la cual el Uzumaki había accedido hace unos minutos atrás.

Bajo su rostro nerviosa. Nuevamente sus manos comenzaban a sudar, mientras su mente dibujaba la escena próxima a venir. Pensares en donde su amado príncipe de ojos azules recibiera su corazón de almendras, dándole a entender que aceptaba sus sentimientos, que quizás tuviera una oportunidad a su lado.

Una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios al imaginarlo. Aquello le había dado más fuerzas para cumplir con su misión.

¿Ahora qué quieres "Tomate Aplastado"? ─ La sorpresa nuevamente tomaba posesión de las facciones de la muchacha, quien levantaba la vista, para encontrarse con aquel que la había visto caer. Y ahí estaba nuevamente sus inútiles intentos por sacar el habla. Solo pudo sentir el calor en sus pómulos, al notar como este dirigía sus ojos al objeto que portaba en sus manos. ─ Tsk. Eres molesta. No me gustan los chocolates.

Cuando por fin Hinata había cogido las palabras necesarias para decirle, para aclarar el mal entendido, una vez más este se daba la media vuelta, dejándole con las palabras en la punta de su lengua. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de lo más profundo de su ser, al darse cuenta que nuevamente había perdido la oportunidad, ya que Naruto había salido justo en el instante que el Uchiha le había hablado.

Si esto sigue así, nunca se dará cuenta de mis sentimientos… ─ Levanto su rostro tras aquellos pensamientos dichos en voz alta, para ver la espalda de quien quería. De pronto sus pómulos nuevamente eran adornados con un leve rosa pálido, al apreciar como el azabache volteaba levemente a verle.

"_Pareces un tomate aplastado."_

Podía percibir como el rojizo se esparcía a cada rincón de su cara, inclusive podía percibir el calor extenderse hasta sus orejas. Hinata volteo para irse a su próxima clase, ya que en ese estado sabía que ese chico tendría más pruebas para decirle de esa forma.

…**.**

Fue así como durante toda la mañana, había intentado llegar donde el rubio de sus sueños, solo para toparse con unos ojos negros, junto con el apodo que este le había puesto, soltado por sus labios de manera neutra.

En algunas de las ocasiones había reaccionado dándose la vuelta toda avergonzada, echándose a correr, ya que una vez más este decía que no aceptaba regalos. Inclusive en un momento Naruto la había visto, catalogándola como fan del Uchiha.

"_¿Quién es Teme?, ¿Una de tus fans?_"

Al escucharle aquello, Hinata había sentido que caía en un hoyo profundo y negro, como aquella mirada del azabache. En su oscura ilusión gritaba a todo pulmón que no era así, que ese día estaba siendo el peor San Valentín de toda su existencia.

En otras solo había visto marchar al chico en silencio, después rechazar por undécima vez un bombón que no era para él.

No podía sentirse más abatida. Era como si el destino no quisiera dejarla llegar hasta su príncipe. Que no solo era Haruno Sakura la que se interponía entre su felicidad junto a Naruto, sino que de alguna manera su camino estaba siendo bloqueado por unos ojos negros, y una sonrisa burlesca.

Solo queda ir a ver si termino su actual clase, es mi última oportunidad. ─ Susurro con determinación la morena, mientras fijaba el rumbo. Había estado meditando todo lo ocurrido en la azotea, y por más que creía que todo estaba perdido, las palabras de nunca rendirse de quien amaba, provocaban que volviera su fuerza, su determinación.

Ya con las fuerzas renovadas, con una sonrisa instalada en sus facciones por sus sentimientos, se dirigió rumbo al salón de artes, donde esperaba que aún fuera posible encontrar a quien quería. Uzumaki Naruto, el chico quien le removía las entrañas desde el jardín de niños.

Siempre lo había admirado desde las sombras. Deseaba ser como él, tener la fuerza para sobresalir, para luchar contra la adversidad. Él era su héroe, quien la saco de la amargura con una sonrisa, con la fuerza que siempre reflejaba.

Hinata deseaba que este la notara, que la viera como siempre veía a aquella peli rosa. No se daría por vencida, tal como siempre él lo mostraba.

Pero sus pasos se vieron detenidos al ver a esa persona, al apreciar como el basurero del salón era llenado con muchos paquetes de colores. Todos eran chocolates de San Valentín, que seguro habían sido dejados en su pupitre sin poder evitarlo, ya que él no los aceptaba directamente.

Fue en ese preciso instante que sus pensamientos fueron presos de los momentos vividos la noche anterior, la alegría y dedicación con la que había preparado aquellas golosinas para quien amaba.

¿Cómo esa persona podía ser tan cruel?, ¿Cómo podía despreciar el tiempo, el cariño que le daban de esa manera?.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza aquel paquete color lavanda que tenía entre sus dedos. Nunca se había sentido tan furiosa, porque jamás había conocido a una persona tan malvada como esa.

La morena no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero de pronto un ruido la hizo salir de sus memorias. Aquel estruendo había sido un golpe, uno que había sido dado en la mejilla de aquel ojinegro, que ahora la observaba molesto. Ella le había estampado una cachetada, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de su presencia.

Hinata pudo percatarse de su furia, pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo, por primera vez había sido capaz de sacar el habla antes.

¿C- Cómo puede ser tan cruel…? ─ El Uchiha la observaba en silencio. Podía apreciar como el cuerpo de ella temblaba levemente, debido a la rabia que sentía. La pregunta era, ¿a qué venía tal escena?. ¿Acaso era por no querer recibir su estúpido chocolate?. ─ ¿C-Como puede…?. ¿Sabe el corazón q-que uno le pone…?

Aquellos vocablos le hicieron comprender al azabache. Ella no estaba reclamando por no aceptar durante toda la mañana su San Valentín, si no todos los que ahora se hallaban apilados en la basura. No entendía su reaccionar, por qué debería interesarle eso a ella. Pero justo cuando pensaba consultarle, sus lágrimas le impidieron continuar.

S-San Valentín es una f-fecha importante para m-muchas chicas. ─ Decía la morena entre sollozos, mientras apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho, aquella chocolatina. ─ N-Nos da la o-oportunidad de c-confesarnos sin m-muchas palabras… ─ Sasuke solo le escuchaba con mutismo. Por primera vez en su vida nada salía de sus labios. ─ Q-Que no le gusten los d-dulces, no le da d-derecho a r-romper de esa manera l-las ilusiones de l-las chicas. ─ La muchacha después de soltar esos vocablos, volteo para irse. ─ U-Usted…es una m-mala persona.

Fue todo lo que dijo en un susurro antes de alejarse en silencio. El Uchiha solo la observo hasta perderla de vista entre los pasillos. Instantes después volvió su rostro hacía todos esos regalos. Media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ya que por mucho que ella le haya dicho todo eso, aún no le interesaban aquellos presentes. Todo eso le hizo creer que tal vez si era una mala persona como ella decía, pero gracias a eso había encontrado algo interesante.

Esto cambiara el próximo año. ─ Soltó a la nada mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos. Sus pasos le guiaron a la salida del salón, ya que hace unos minutos todos ya se habían marchado. Solo quedaron en dicho lugar aquellos corazones de chocolate, como todos los años anteriores. ─ Ese dobe aún debe estar mirando a Sakura entrenar.

…**. **

Con una de las mangas de su chaqueta, Hinata limpiaba todo rastro de la amargura que había expresado, mientras caminaba rumbo a la reja del instituto. No había logrado cumplir con su misión, pero ya no era que le importase tanto tampoco. La amargura por lo que había visto, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera lograba comprender de donde había sacado el valor para enfrentarse a ese chico, y mucho menos para haberle abofeteado por hacer tal cosa.

Con inquietud detuvo su andar, para así observar a aquella que había demostrado su disgusto. Aún podía percibir el calor en esta por la fuerza ejercida. De pronto se sintió mal, que no debía haber reaccionado tan violentamente.

Oye tú. Tomate aplastado. ─ Hinata volteo con temor al escucharle llamarle. Temía que él fuera a hacerle algo por haberle golpeado, pero sabía que le debía una disculpa. Así que apenas estuvo frente a ella, está bajo la mirada, buscando así lo que deseaba formular.

Y-Yo l-lo siento. ─ Apretando el pequeño regalo, la morena intentaba coger fuerzas para decirle. Todo bajo el escrutinio del ojinegro, quien apreciaba todas sus reacciones con cierta diversión. ─ N-No debí…yo…

Pero las palabras de la ojiblanca se vieron interrumpidas al notar como su chocolate era arrebatado de sus manos. Asombrada levanto su vista, para encontrarse al moreno abriendo ya aquel presente. Ella deseaba decirle que no, que no era para él, que todo era un error, pero sus vocablos se habían extraviado en algún lugar, debido al asombro. Solo logro volver en sí, al notar como este veía el chocolate en forma de corazón, para luego llevárselo a la boca.

Ahora sí que no podría entregárselo a Naruto, ni aunque se lo encontrara.

¿Lo hiciste tú? ─ Luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, ella logro asentir levemente. Una mueca de ángel demonio se poso en las facciones del Uchiha, y la vergüenza se instalaba en los pómulos de la chica al notarle acercarse. Ahora su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del suyo. ─ No me gustan los dulces, pero…

El azabache tomo distancia al escuchar que le llamaban. Era su rubio amigo, quien venía muy sonriente junto a su otra compañera. Aquella expresión con la que se había dirigido a la muchacha que estaba frente a él, no había desaparecido al verla estática. Ella parecía estar en estado de shock, lo cual le resultaba bastante extraño, pero insólitamente divertido.

Supongo que tendré que responderte en el día blanco. ─ Solo un _"¿H-He?"_ fue lo que logro brotar de los labios de la Hyuuga, quien ahora veía alejarse junto con sus amigos, a aquel chico de mirada oscura. Sin explicárselo, aún no lograba contener el palpitar de su corazón. Este había tomado un ritmo acelerado al escucharle decir aquello. No supo porque, pero extrañamente una suave sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, de solo imaginar una posible respuesta en el día _blanco_.

"_No me gustan los dulces, pero…me encantan los tomates"_

D-Después de todo, este día de San Valentín…─ El viento comenzó a correr, meciendo sus azulinos cabellos. Sus ojos blancos se fijaron en aquel que se había quedado con su corazón. Este fingía ignorar a su rubio compañero, quien le pedía un pedazo de la golosina, mientras Sakura le llamaba la atención a quien antes ocupaba completamente sus pensares. Pero sus blancas perlas nuevamente se centraron en aquel ojinegro, acrecentando aquella sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios. ─ resulto ser extraño, pero no me desagrada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**in ~


End file.
